


Scars of Flames

by Saitch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitch/pseuds/Saitch
Summary: Kara remember the day she got the scarsorLena dont know why Supergirl, a "Social Hero" cover all her body. And she thinks that Kara scars are beautiful
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Scars of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Its the first time i write something about Supergirl (and here) sorry for any wrong thing, english isn´t my first language.  
> Well, this story was inspired by the art of KaiJoAm on tumblr of Kara with scars. It was a piece of art and i just wanted to write about it, hope you guys liked.
> 
> edited: 01/06 (warn if has some other wrong thing)

She remembered everything, the heat, the fire, the explosions and the agonized screams of the people who died taking over next to Krypton. Kara Zor -El remembered every moment of that day, when her entire planet died and she lost her home and all the knew. She remembered how woke up with the earthquakes, almost couldn’t get up from the bed by the horror, although when she did it do as quickly has her young legs could, a big ceiling piece fell down from where she was standing. Flames covered the place and hit her right side of her body, making her cry out in pain, Kara regreted almost one second after screaming, her throat horribly burned by the flames. Today, Kara Danvers still remembers the pain that surrounded her that day. His hand always circling his throat with phantom pain as he tells it. 

‘’ Kara! We need- ‘' Alura , who was running into the room to get her daughter out of there, couldn´t finish her sentence, seeing her little girl around the room destroying me. And without thinking twice, she ran to the youngest and grabbed her arm intact, hastily dragging her away from the fire. Together, they ran to the launch room where Kara's father, Zor -El, waited with an escape ship. 

"Mom, Dad, it hurts a lot," Kara said holding her tears with the pain. 

‘’The ship has a healing system. It will be a scar, but maybe to soothe ... ‘’ The man said, hugging the girl carefully and lovingly, he was also controlling yourself for not crying. ‘’I love you, Kara, you will go with your cousin to another planet, the sun is yellow there and full of life .’’ 

‘’ And you?’’ Kara asked in complete confusion, but a traitorous voice in her head already knew what was going to happen. Alura just smiled sadly and hugged her daughter. 

‘’ We will always be with you. Go, take care of your little cousin and live your life as you deserve. ‘’The woman said, taking off the necklace she wore and placing it in Kara's hand. Another earthquake shook the surface and opened a large crack next to them. "I love you, Kara’’. She said one last time and smiled at his daughter, placing her inside the escape ship and giving her necklace for Kara. 

Kara remembers what it was like to see her planet, her parents, friends and everything she knew, dying in the flames. She remembers the emptiness of the phantom zone, the silence and the pain nonexistent throughout her body. Kara Zor -El remembers becoming Kara Danvers , getting used to her big scar that ran from her face to half of her right arm, unable to heal with the yellow sun as well as the scar she had made as a child on her forehead. With the scar, she was forced to wear makeup to cover her face and wear a costume that covered everything else so they wouldn't discover her identity. 

Almost ten o'clock at night, almost all the workers at L-Corp had left, with the exception of Lena Luthor, who again worked late, again. A single knock on his balcony and he smiled, already knowing who would be there, on the balcony on the top floor of the building. 

'Supergirl ‘’ Lena turned around smiling, just to freeze when she saw that it wasn't her, but Cyborg, who was holding a flame grenade and a gun pointed at the CEO. 

'’I'm afraid she won't come until later, after hearing her cries of despair. ‘’The man smiled pulling the trigger. 

Lena tried to move to the protection of the table, closing her eyes to the pain that never came, just a gale that suddenly passed in front of her and stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw a red cape, Supergirl. 

‘’Don't you dare put a finger on it, Hank! ‘’ Lena heard the heroine say angrily overflowing in her tone, she couldn't see her eyes, but she was sure they were shining and ready to trigger the heat vision. What happened next, none of the women expected, the villain smiled and opened the grenade, throwing it on the floor and using his own laser to propel and start a fire, leaving the same place he had entered after. 

'’Supergirl Thank god you arrived.’’ 

''’Well.. I was going to visit you anyway, but I heard your heart racing and thought something might be wrong. ‘’ The hero smiled slightly, as she wore the usual costume, which covered almost her entire body except for his eyes and head, wearing a mask that went up to his nose. Peculiar, Lena always thought, knowing that Super were almost always “sociable” heroes in the population, so they did not wear masks and did not cover 90% of the body. 

‘’We'll talk later, you know, my office is on fire’’ 

''Oh! I forgot that part, sorry ”Kara took a breath and used her ice breath to put out all the flames in the office before she got any closer, however, a few flames had reached the lamp, bringing a short circuit that released sparks over them. ‘’Watch out!’’ 

Lena saw the heroine grab her body tightly and place it under hers, using herself as a human (Kryptonian) shield for Lena, and stayed that way until she had no more flames left over the burned parts. 

‘’You were very quick to react when the sparks fell over us,’’ Lena commented, noting well how the blonde tensed and looked away, her hand brushing her suit-covered neck and clearing her throat. 

''It'sy job to react quickly, come, I'll take you home. ”Kara held out her hand, the CEO looked at Super for a few more moments, thinking in search of reasons for that strange reaction before holding the blonde's hand. 

Kara was nervous, why wouldn't she be? Carrying Lena on his lap as he flew through the city shortly after saving her from a fire in his office, memories of Krypton flashed through his head, so much so that he didn't even realize when he arrived at the apartment, with Lena in front of her looking worried. 

‘’Supergirl? Are you alright?’’ 

‘’I am, just a few memories, of Krypton.’’ 

The green-eyed woman looked at the blonde with understanding ‘’ Does Fire remind you of Krypton?’’ 

‘’It was the first thing I saw and felt when I woke up, on my last day on my home planet. - She replied, eyes lost as she was subtly taken to the sofa by Lena, who also unconsciously held Kara's hand.’' Familiar, too much.- She thought to herself. 

''’You got hurt, didn't you? So you need to wear this suit, to protect your identity. ”Kara looked surprised, nodding and looking away again, something about her looked guilty.“ My friend, Kara Danvers, has scars too, she says it was the fire who killed your parents ... ‘' Suddenly, that story fit perfectly with that of the hero. There was a moment with the CEO looking at Supergirl, in which she looked nervous and guilty, hand caressing her covered neck, just as Kara did when nervous. 

Having made the decision, Lena slowly moved her hands to the Super mask, lowering it carefully only to come across Kara Danvers' familiar scarred (beautiful) face. 

‘’Lena I can explain ... ‘’Kara started in pure despair in her voice, although Lena remained calm, just shocked. 

''’It'skay, I understand, and I also finally understood why Supergirl, the definition of hope, to wear a mask. ‘’ Lena smiled in an attempt to calm the blonde, which had not worked, because she kept rambling on why kept the secret in full swing, causing her to roll her eyes and pull the Kryptonian close to her, ending the distance between her lips. 

After three seconds, much to Lena's relief, Kara returned the kiss with all intensity, settling on the sofa while they both lost themselves in the sensation of kissing her best friend's lips.


End file.
